MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Switch) technology shows promise in circuits in which very low power loss is desired. For example, there is research interest in the use of a MEMS crossbar switch for optical networks, where after the optical signals are down-converted to RF (Radio Frequency) signals, MEM switches making up the MEMS crossbar switch route the RF signals according to the network configuration.
However, the gate voltages required to switch on and off the appropriate MEM switches in present-day MEMS crossbar switch are very high, for example in the range of 10 V to 50 V.